Street Cart Chicken
Marinade & Chicken * 1 tbsp lemon juice * 2+ garlic cloves, minced (or granulated equivalent) * 1 tsp kosher salt * 1 tsp paprika * 1/4 tsp ground coriander * 1 1/2 tsp ground cumin * Pinch of ground cloves (1/8 tsp) * 1 tsp dried oregano * 2-3 chicken breasts, can use boneless/skinless thighs instead (about 6), I tend to use more marinade for large chicken breasts. * 1 tbsp olive oil, plus more to coat the pan Rice * 1tbsp olive oil * 1/2 tsp ground turmeric * 3/4 tsp ground cumin * 2 C basmati or any long-grain rice (I have found this to be a lot of rice, so even 1-1.5 C would suffice) * 3 1/2 C chicken stock (I've used 1-2 C more as it this isn't really enough given the quantity of rice suggested) * 1 tsp kosher salt Sauce * 1C minus 2 tbsp plain yogurt * 2 tbsp mayo * 1 tbsp white vinegar * 1/2 tsp granulated sugar * 1/2 tsp kosher salt Assembly * 1/2 head iceberg lettuce, chopped (or leafy green tastes good!) * 2 medium tomatoes, chopped (or cherry tomatoes halved) * 1/2 small red onion, chopped * kosher salt & ground pepper, to taste * 1 tbsp hot sauce (I use Frank's Hot Sauce....duh) * 1 tbsp harissa * 1 tbsp olive oil * Chopped fresh cilantro for garnish (optional) * 3 large pocketless pita breads, toasted and halved Marinate the chicken. Combine the ingredients for the marinade, pour into a large ziplock bag. Add the chicken, seal and slosh it around so that it coats evenly. Let the chicken marinade in the fridge for 30 minutes or up to 2 days (I found that a full 10-ish hours is perfect). Second, make the sauce, combining all the ingredients in a medium bowl. Adjust seasoning to taste. I find making this ahead to refrigerate blends the flavours together better. Cook the chicken. Heat a large, deep skillet with a lid over medium-high heat. Coat lightly with olive or veggie oil. Arrange the cutlets in one layer and do not move them until they're brown and don't want to stick anymore, 5-8 minutes. Flip, and brown well on the second side, which will take 4-5 minutes (if you're using chicken breasts, you will need to cook for longer as they are thicker or you can also tenderize them). Make the rice. Add 1 tbsp olive oil to the pan, and heat it, then add the spices and rice and toast together for a minute, stirring. Add the stock and salt, and bring to a simmer; then reduce the heat to low, cover with a lid and let cook for about 15 minutes, until the water has absorbed and the rice is tender. Let it rest for 3-5 minutes (unless you're making ahead). Scoop half of it onto a serving platter. Combine the lettuce, tomatoes and onion in a large bowl to make the salad. Season with salt and pepper. The sauce will be your dressings. Stir the hot sauce and harissa together to make your hot sauce. To finish, chop the chicken into bite-sized, uneven pieces, then place the chopped chicken on the platter. Pile the salad in the remaining part of the platter. Dress the dish with sauce, to taste, garnish with cilantro. Serve with halved pitas.